degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Degrassigossipgirl/superlatives
orginal cast Most likely to brighten up your day: Ellie, Jt most popular: Paige, Marco Biggest drama queen: Emma, Marco life of the party: Jay, biggest flirt: Manny, Spinner Best hair: Ellie, Marvo best eyes: paige, jay prettiest: emma Most likely to be crushed on: Ellie, Craig Strongest: Shaun best style: Darcy, Marco Most talkative: Manny, Marco Most likely to get a girl pregnant: Craig Class clown: Jt Most likely to get in trouble: Jay Most likely to make you laugh: Jt, spinner Best smile: Jt, Ellie Cutest Couple: liberty and Jt Cutest Couple That Should’ve been: Ellie And Craig Most well liked: Jimmy, Ellie Most all american: Spinner, Emma Most changed since freshmen year: Emma Sweetest: Darcy, toby, Bitchiest: Pagie Most Athletic: Jimmy Dumbest: Spinner Most likely to sat friends forever: Emma and manny, Jimmy and Spinner Biggest rivalry: Manny and Pagie, Spinner and Jimmy Best Personality: Manny, Most Likely to Succeed: Paige, toby, Most Clumsy: Pagie, spinner Most likely to know the gossip: Hazel Most likely to get arrested: jay, alex Biggest ego: craig Most Likely to Become a Billionaire: Jimmy Most Likely to Become famous: manny, Craig Best singer: Manny, Craig Best dancer: Marco, Manny Most Dramatic : Emma, marco Worst Driver : Paige, jt Most Random : Spinner, Biggest bitch: paige Most likely to steal your boyfriend: manny biggest player: craig Most likely cause drama: craig Most likely to over react: emma Best Nickname: Spinner, manny Most Artistic: ellie, jimmy Most Likely to Succeed: liberty, toby Most Individualistic: Ellie Most School Spirit: Darcy most likely to save the world: emma, darcy Most Likely to be a President: Liberty, Marco Easiest To Talk To: Ellie, Marco Most Likely To Be On A Reality Show: Paige Most Likely To Speak Their Mind: Emma, Jimmy, Most Entertaining: Jay, Jt Most Recognizable Laugh: Jimmy Most Gullible: spinner Most radom: spinner Dumbest: Spinner Biggest partiers: Alex and Jay Biggest Preps: emma, jimmy Most loyal: Hazel, Jimmy Most likely to disappear after high school: Toby Biggest Muscles: shaun Most Photogenic: Manny Wrost hair: spinner Biggest Girly Girl: pagie Most Likely to Be Rich: jimmy Most Studious: liberty Most likely to become a rockstar: Ashley, craig Most likely to get in a fight: Manny, Shaun Most likely to become a drug addict: Craig most likely to start drama: paige most likely to cheat on his wife: craig Most annoying: Liberty, toby g2 Must likely to brighten up your day: Sav, Anya most popular: drew, Biggest drama queen: alli life of the party: marsiol, owen biggest flirt: drew, marsiol Best hair: mia, kc best eyes: katie prettiest: mia Most likely to be crushed on: mia, drew Strongest: riley best style: mia, danny Most talkative: Most likely to get a girl pregnant: Class clown: bruce Most likely to get in trouble: jhonny, banica Most likely to make you laugh: dave Best smile: declan, holly j Cutest Couple: Sav and anya, holly j and declan Cutest Couple That Should’ve been: Danny and mia Most well liked: anya Most all american: anya and drew Most changed since freshmen year: Holly j Sweetest: zane Bitchiest: holly j most likely to start drama: holly j Most Athletic: riley Dumbest: KC Most likely to sat friends forever: danny and sav, a lli and clare Biggest rivalry: mia and holly j Best Personality: sav, jane Most Likely to Succeed: jane Most likely to know the gossip: chantay Most likely to get arrested: jhonny, banica Biggest ego: declan, holly j, drew, Most Likely to Become a Billionaire: declan Most Likely to Become famous: mia, sad Best singer: jane, peter Best dancer: danny, banica Most Dramatic : fonia Worst Driver : Peter Most Random : imogen, sav Biggest bitch: holly j Most likely to steal your boyfriend: banica biggest player: drew Most likely cause drama: fonia Most likely to over react: clare Best Nickname: allí, sav, Most Artistic: clare, eli Most Likely to Succeed: katie, holly j Most Individualistic: Elli, iomgen Most School Spirit: marisol most likely to save the world: katie Most Likely to be a President: holly j, katie Easiest To Talk To: mia,adam Most Likely To Be On A Reality Show: mia Most Likely To Speak Their Mind: Elli, clare, Most Entertaining: Dave Most Recognizable Laugh: danny Most Gullible: marisol Most radom: bruce Dumbest: kc Biggest partiers: owen, banica Biggest Preps: anya, drew Most loyal: adam Most likely to disappear after high school: wesley Biggest Muscles: owen Most Photogenic: mia Wrost hair: imogen Biggest Girly Girl: anya Most Likely to Be Rich: declan Most Studious: wesley Most likely to become a rockstar: peter, jane Most likely to get in a fight: banica, riley Most likely to become a drug addict: peter most likely to cheat on his wife: drew Most annoying: leia, conner Category:Blog posts